


Amanda Drabbles

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepare to enter Amanda's head, just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coram Publico

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: quite harmless - PG or PG-13, topmost.
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  The universes of the Highlander franchise do not belong to me, neither do their characters or any other part. I'm not sure, but I imagine, Highlander is still Davis-Panzer's property. Either way, not mine, and no harm or copyright infringement intended, absolutely no money being made. I merely claim the story ideas and wording of my fanfic, that's all.

_Cold._

It was cold, despite the heat from the spotlights, despite the warmth each person beneath the tent radiated, and despite the fact she was sweating. Bone-chillingly cold.

_Flirt with the audience, curtsey. Now the turn, arms outstretched. Another curtsey._

The cold had nothing whatsoever to do with stage-fright. Well, almost nothing. Maybe a tiny bit.

_Hide all fear behind a radiating smile._

There was nothing wrong with standing in the arena, or even with walking the trapeze. But now that she stood here with Duncan, Amanda was having second thoughts. He was in one of those moods...


	2. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in a circus is demanding, but it taught Amanda useful skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, universe and characters do not belong to me, It's just the story as such that was my doing.
> 
> If you know the series well enough, you can probably pin-point the episode after which this takes place. ;-)

If the circus had taught Amanda anything, it was how to hide any degree of fear.

It was simple: you just channeled the emotion's energy into the right muscles. Thus, the more afraid you were, the brighter your smile.  
And you half-closed your eyes, too, so your true feelings could not leap out at... usually it was either an opponent or a lover. Sometimes both. Or spectators, of course.

With time it had become second nature. And that was why everyone she recognised as a Watcher now got a very, very bright smile...


	3. Amanda makes a scene ... sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda ponders Duncan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted here: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/10991.html

Her perfectly shaped brown eyes gazed back at her from the mirror. They looked sad. Of course they did.

For one brief moment she had hoped again that it could work. That she could stay with her true love. But then Duncan had said something that had sent her on another shopping spree, and everything had been as usual.

He had no idea, of course. She never let on about how much certain comments, gestures, ideas hurt her. He knew so little about her true self. She could not make herself tell him.


	4. Golden Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is enjoying a small luxury.

Amanda was taking a shower. She stood clad in nothing but hot water, tiny waterfalls forming all over her slim frame. Guh, nothing could be better.

She reached for an elegant bottle, opened it, poured some of its contents into the palm of her hand. Smelling the top quality perfume in the creamy shower gel made her smile. It was wonderful to know your whole body was enshrouded in its enticing scent. But the best part was the golden colour of this gel: it allowed her to sheathe her body in gold for a day, and feel precious.


End file.
